Cientre Of Hope
by JanuaryKatuskiaCC
Summary: Eva, last of her Spartan Team, is sent, head over ass, to an unknown universe of magic and willpower. Now facing Louise, and serving as her familiar, Eva and Louise set out to many unparalleled adventure.
1. In White Armor, She Arrives

**So, I've only seen one of these crossover of Halo and Familiar of Zero, so I thought I'd add myself into the mix. I think it'll taste like cat hair, dust, and lots of Rip It energy drinks. Excuse me, now I want to buy some cans of Rip It. Gah...screw it, I'll just put a pound of sugar in my ice tea...**

**Alright, so for some things, I'll need to point it out, and if anyone need something from me, don't be shy to pm me. I'll be waiting *Winks***

"Speech"

_*Thought*_

**Important aspect or idea**

**"AI's Speech"  
><strong>

**And now, I present the first chapter of this fanfiction.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm spinning around like a satellite, and I can see the sun and stars...<em>

Eva suddenly jabbed up, waking from her trance in the darkness, panting and sweating as if she had a nightmare from years ago when she was younger. Never did she ever hyperventilate so fast as this, nor did it feel good. Awakened and disoriented, Eva sat upon dirt and gravel, ignoring the pain she felt in her chest. She must've gotten it when the warthog crash landed when the pelican was shot with an EMP charged plasma pistol. _Darn things never was that powerful before._

She spoke into her mic in a Hungarian accent with a slight pained feeling. Moreover, she also panted. "Ch-charlie... This is Spartan E-047, our pelican of t-three was hit and I need immediate extraction for medical emergencies of the crew-" Her radio signal seemed to be experiences slight malfunctions when she hit the floor, luckily the warthog's buckle was there, or else she'd have died. Before she was able to finish her sentence, another voice broke out.

"This is Three Charlie, we cannot comply. I repeat, we cannot provide extraction. Covenant has been raining hell on Reach and over at ONI. We cannot-" The signal broke, and chatter went silent.

Eva's eyes widened at the words of "Cannot." Not only was Reach falling, she couldn't live to see it fall. It must've been better to see her home fall thandie in combat.

A fiery hell broke loose in the sky as banshees and hornets flew over. In the distance she saw a super carrier burst into flames, none other than her last hope, the city's last hope.

_"No..." Her voice carried a heavy feeling of regret and anger._

Slamming her fist into the ground repeatedly, her face turned into sharp eyes. She gritted her teeth while cursing in Hungarian. "We couldn't even save Last Exial...Not even the civilians." Again, she pounded the floor with her metallic gauntlet. Ignoring the pain, her bruised fist lifted from the ground as she stood up. Looking outwards to the destroyed city of Last Exial, her eyes wandered off to the luscious hills of the southern mountains. The green, untouched sanctuary seemed as if there was a last piece of heaven waiting for her. Sliding her assault rifle behind her air assault armor's back and sheathing her magnum, Eva waited for the worst. Not even her armor, primarily white and secondary silver, could withstand the Covenant Cruiser's glassings. Sighing and closing her eyes, she waits for the inevitable.

"Kecharitomene, Reach..."

From the sky, came a blinding light. She opened her eyes, and saw that this was her glassing.

* * *

><p>Louise, standing alone and awkwardly, wanted to prove her point of not being the "Zero" that people called her, nor did she wanted to stain her family's reputation among the students of the school. She had to much hanging to this very hour; mostly, she just wanted to be accepted by her family, especially her mother.<p>

"Louise, it's your turn. Please proceed to the summoning ritual." Her professor, Colbert called out to her.

From this, the students watched as she walked by, her face showing the appearance of bravery, but it was what's under her face that counts.

Kirche, a rival of Louise, watched, crossing her arms under her bust and grinning.

_*Louise, this little show of yours better be worth it.*_

Standing still now, and from a safe distance of the other, she played a stance and chanted her spell.

"I, Louise, summon..." She went on with her spell. The other wizards looked with a nervous expression. _Will she really summon something greater than Kirche's Flame, or Tabitha's dragon?_

I summon you!" She finished, and came a blinding light. Everyone, even Louise, to their surprise wasn't blown to smithereens as Louise always did to them. Instead came a bright yellow light of a mixture of blue with swirls of white. To Louise' expression, this must've been something big if she was able to make the summoning possible.

Once the light expanded, then deplete, a figure of white armor knelt down, with a fist into the ground. It's body encased in a white and blue blur, the shield that surrounded it popped, blowing EMP to everyone near the vicinity. Among the thirty students there, only twelve fell, and two stepped back due to the powerful shockwave.

As Louise studied the humanoid object, the figure stood up with a jolt, and so did Louise.

_*Gah!-*_ She cut of her train of thought, seeing that the figure looked around.

The other worldly being turned its head left and right, up and down, and anywhere else it could look without moving its feet.

* * *

><p>The HUD on Eva's visor lit up and displayed her readings.<p>

**Health one hundred percent**

**Shields one hundred percent**

**Body condition is stable**

**Calculating...**

**Activities - Charlie Team, gone.**

**Alpha Team, gone.**

**Bravo Team, Gone.**

**Spartan Team HAVOC...**

**Gone.**

**Mission - Rescue citizens of Last Exial, failed.**

**Casualties - Unknown**

**Reading radio waves...**

**No readings available.**

**Warning, heart rate increasing.**

**Heart rate increasing.**

At this, Eva's heart starts to pound at the texts that appeared before her. She lost everyone, and everything. She failed to save Last Exial, and HAVOC Team. Her only response was silent, nothing could have gotten any worse, not even the fact that she was alive, and her friends were dead. Not eve her superhuman body, nor weapons of mass destruction help her now. She was useless now, nothing but trash. A failure of the UNSC, and she knew that. As long as she was alive, that kept her from not hating herself. She wanted to die.

Looking down to the floor, she ignored her surroundings. She didn't even notice the children staring at her, nor Louise, who slowly made her way to Eva.

"H-hello...?" A nervous Louise called out.

Turning her head to Louise, Eva just stared at her, while her visor was still silver. She didn't bother to make it clear, and she didn't bother to say hi back.

"Y-you are my familiar...right?" Louise stepped forward again, this time totally scared. She moved only when she held her wand to Eva's face, ready if Eva was going to attack her.

From this, the students' jaw dropped. Not only did she manage to summon a familiar, but she summoned something that never was summoned before. An armored familiar that used a musket as a weapon. Of course, that musket was the assault rifle.

Again, her visor texts her.

**Heart rate decreasing.**

**Normal levels.**

Before Louise said anything else, Eva didn't understand a thing she was saying, and being in an unknown location just made it worse. Just where was she?

Dr. Colbert pranced to the side of his students, namely Kirche. His expression was shocking. Never has he seen something so intimidating, nor did he want to find out what this beast can do.

Adjusting translator.

Adjusted

In a French accent, the visor spoke in a boring tone.

**"Hello E-047, you may now speak, Lieutenant Eva Cientre."**

She was surprised. Did the female AI really just act on its own? Not that her AI can't do that, but it needed to be given permission to do so.

Again. Louise answered out. "Hello..?"

Now standing straight and clenching her fists, Eva gave out a nod to Louise. She wasn't about to speak to a civilian, much less a stranger that doesn't act accordingly to Spartans.

"Oh, so you do understand. Great." Louise, this time with some tension gone, walked over to the 6 feet behemoth infront of her.

Turning to Colbert, Louise smiled and waved. "Look! I actually summoned a familiar!" Though her words died as she remembered that her familiar was...well, something unfamiliar with anything that anyone has ever seen.

Even if it was a Jane Doe to him, he confronted Eva, all the while Eva did the same to him. Examining her, he let out a few sentences.

"Well Louise, it seems to be a female familiar, though I have no clue on what it is. It seems to understand us, and it also looks as if a different armor from the kingdom's design. I must say, this truly is remarkable!" With that, he stopped and looked over to Eva, intimidated by the silver visor.

"Well, it's my familiar, and so I have to seal the contract, right?" She asked.

"Well, yes, but sealing it to something, or someone like that may prove to be looked down upon."

She ignored that last sentence and placed a hand on Eva's chest.

"Please, kneel down."

She did what she asked and knelt down, face to visor.

With that, she gently placed her lips on the mouth piece of the helm and pushed forward.

Even if it was an inch of metal blocking that kiss, Eva could've sworn she felt them as if she was wearing nothing on her head.

_*Nothing here is what it seems. Nothing here is what I really see. Everything I saw back at Last Exial, gone. I need to forget about it. I'm useless now. I want to be used. I am a Spartan.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Okie Dokie guys, that's the end of the chapter. And to make it all better for me, why not gimme some reviews, huh? It'll sure to get me motivated to work on this more.<strong>

**Till next time.**

**Kecharitomene, Readers.  
><strong>


	2. Misjudged And Misguided

**Alas, here is chapter two.**

**I don't have anything to say, really.**

**So, without further a do, here it is.**

"Speech"

_*thought*_

**Important aspect or idea/detail**

**"AI's speech"**

* * *

><p>Louise pulled back, standing infront of Eva. Staring into the visor, Louise then smiled a gentle smile, and showed a warm face to her.<p>

This totally shocked Eva, for she wasn't expecting to receive such a kiss from a pink haired girl, especially when everyone saw Eva as a _thing_.

Eva then stood up, looking down at Louise. Her tall figure blocked the sun's rays and shielded Louise. Before she was able to do an action, she felt a paining feeling on the right side of her shoulder blade. Kneeling down, she cupped her back in attempt to discourage the pain. To no victory, the pain grew just as strong. Now completely on her knees, her shoulder hissed, and it was all under her seven hundred pound armor.

When experiencing the pain, Eva made no sudden outbursts or sudden movements to give away she was in a lot of pain. She sucked it up and dealt with it accordingly. _*Spartans don't feel pain...Nothing pains a Spartan more than defeat! I will prevail!*_ Her Spartan-side of her personality took over as she thought through herself. She knew what a Spartan had to deal with, whether it was getting a prosthetic arm, being implanted with the latest augmentations, or being impaled by an hot cut of an energy sword. Eva has various scars of her experience with the sword.

Opening her eyes, she noticed the crucial pain has passed over, and now Louise looked at her with a concerned face.

**"Lieutenant, it appears you have received an unusual marking on your shoulder."**

The AI displayed strange letters and hieroglyphics on her heads up display.

**"This appears to be the 'seal' that the old individual has spoken about. Shall I further study this marking?"**

"No." Her Hungarian accent felt a bit relieved due to the fact the pain was gone.

**"Acknowledged. Please revise from straining yourself further for twenty-four hours. You will recover in the time being."** The boring French AI said to her.

**"Please take the time to take in all data that you possibly can, namely the environment and civilians."**

With that, Eva's helmet hissed as she placed a finger on the side of her helmet. She took it off so, revealing a surprise to everyone that watched her.

What stood among them was a light brownish white haired woman, about in her mid twenties, and looked reasonably attractive. The one inch scar located on the right side of her eyebrow was something that Louise was able to look over. Another thing was that she had soft looking skin, almost pale, but also blushed; this looked more like a light skin feature. Her sharp eyes were green and her lips were a puffy tan. Eva truly looked beautiful.

Louise, and the male students, were in awe as this beautiful warrior stood next to Louise. Her hair was short, and the bright colors of faded white and brown made it all better. Having her hair only reaching to the back of her neck, it was able to sway infront of her eyes just a bit.

Kirche was displeased to be seeing such a beauty, and was more so when she saw that everyone was attracted to Eva and not herself. Jealousy was in order, and she pouted.

Eva wore an earpiece and a small black microphone attached to it. This way, she could still hear her AI and understand what they were talking about.

Professor Colbert was extremely happy to see Eva's face. _*Such a marvel! I must say, I wonder if she knows I'm single.*_

Louise didn't know anything to say to Eva, nor did she have a thought. She was completely mesmerized by Eva's eyes. They were the most beautiful feature of Eva, and she loved it.

Finally snapping out of her stupor, she coughed into her tight clenched fist and spoke. "Familiar, what is your name?"

Eva just looked down at Louise. She still didn't acknowledge to talk to her. It wasn't her style to talk much, nor did she want to look bad. Her final response was a small, yet silent mumble.

"Eva, Eva Cientre." Her lips moved gently, and Louise took note of that. Again, she was lost in her features.

_*Ohh...She's so beautiful. I can't stop staring."_

A voice mumbled out from the crowd. A young girl stood besides a few others. "She's a commoner! Look at her. She's a human."

"A commoner doesn't wear such armor, and I haven't seen such a woman as that before." Another said out in protest.

"He's right. She's to attractive." Another girl rang out.

"She's totally hot. I'd say she's more than a noble. She has to be related to the queen herself!"

The chitter-chatter of the students went on in mumbles and sign motions. Never did they had a discussion as this before, nor did they realize that Eva was able to listen to the conversation. All she did was smirk, her grin was noticed by Louise, who was also able to hear the chat.

"Now now students. Let's all behave. Since all of us has a familiar, I believe it is the right time to get back to our dorms, seeing that everyone has completed this course. Go one, shoo." Prf. Colbert quickly waved his hands to them. They obliged, while some stayed in the same spot to get another look at Eva.

Louise glanced over to Eva. "We should go to. It's getting late." Her excite would only last as long as she hid it well. The pink haired girl was thrilled to have such a familiar, and more pretty than Kirche. Things truly were looking up to her today.

Eva nodded, and began to follow Louise. Her movements were swift and smooth. A lot of the students, both boys and girls, saw the way she moved. They were mesmerized of her bust and bum. Her armor hugged every corner of her skin. Mainly the boys looked at her ass.

"Whoa..." A boy said.

"I know..."

"She's so...grown." This time, a girl said it.

* * *

><p>Eva held her helmet to the side of her hip while following Louise. Along the way, she saw heads that peeked out of the corner of the hallways. Again, she couldn't help but smile. She smiled, but was instantly reminded of a memory.<p>

**Last Exial, Encampment Final Hope.  
><strong>

"Listen Eve, we need to focus here." Commander Sean J. Whitefield whispered to Eva.

"Sean, c'mon. It's me we're talking about here. Nothing's wrong-" While walking with Sean, she tripped over a few mainframes wires of the small encampment of the UNSC. Sean sighed and shook his head.

"Look sis, just because we're related doesn't mean we can be buddy-buddy. I know you have strong feelings against that, but I have to stick to protocol. You need to shape up. Be the Spartan you were supposed to be." His words were sincere and warm. She couldn't help but stand up on her own and pout.

It was only she acted like a child when she was around Sean. To her, he was her world. From day one, the Spartan Initiative, Spartan III Project, was hard on her. Everyday felt like weeks. Every week felt like months, and so on. Her training came in a series of medical checkups, training in all purpose combats, and weight training. She truly hated her life, and to do the intense workouts never let her forget it.

Sean would always look out for her. He was there whenever she wanted him to be. by the age of fourteen, Sean was already the head of the other pre-Spartans. Just as the others were as good, Eva was the last of the rank. Never did she feel bad about it. Sean would always tell her that she did just as good, as long as she gave her all, he was happy. When the augmentations came in, they were truly Spartans. Being able to lift three times her own weight, she proceeded to climb the ranks and eventual became the right hand of Sean's team, HAVOC. Becoming second in command never gave her more joy in life. Being able to stand besides Sean was enough, and seeing him just gave her smiles.

Even though she had a team of five, she only cared for Sean. Sniper Sierra, Heavy Jean, and technician, CQB specialist Sarah didn't come close to Eva as Sean did. He wasn't as good as the others, but he had experience in all fields.

Once in a while, in Eva's barracks, Sean would peek around her bunk-bed and look to see what she was doing. Usually, the female flipped through notes she took while on the field. Whether it was about flowers, to the weak points of the m6.

"...And here we are." A familiar voice called out to her.

Immediately, she was taken back to reality. She stood infront of a wooden door, and when opened, it revealed a small room with a bed, dresser, and other furniture.

"This is my room. Feel free to make yourself at home."

Eva only nodded. With everything she's been through, she wouldn't mind being a mute for a while. Besides, her brother might be somewhere under a pile of debris, waiting to be rescue that will never come. She shut out that scene the moment she thought it up. It was to painful for her to think like that.

_*He's gone...I need to deal with it. He'd want me to forget. He'd tell me to move forward.*_ A pained expression washed over her face. Louise wasn't able to see it because Eva had her back shown to her. But she knew something was wrong.

"I-is something wrong..?" Louise walked forward, hesitantly extending a hand to her.

Eva shook her head in response. Her green eyes told otherwise. Louise decided it was best to let it go.

Looking over to the single bed and at Eva, Louise spoke out to kill the silence.

"I know it isn't right to make you sleep alone and on the floor, so I'll let you sleep with me for the time being." She pointed over to her large bed.

Eva jerked her head a bit, wondering if it was such a good idea. Her clueless expression only made Louise giggle.

"So you can show emotion." Louise help a hand to her mouth and giggled some more. Eva just made her way to the bedside and laid her 40 pound helmet on the floor. She unzipped her chest piece and anything else she felt that was a nuisance. When she was just about naked, she turned to Louise, who was in return blushing.

"W-what do you th-think you're doing?" Louise stuttered a lot, which amused Eva.

Eva did a few charades of her putting on clothes, and pointed at Louise.

"You want some clothes from me..?" Eva nodded.

"Oh, okay.." She then proceeded to the wardrobe and took out various items. Panty, a leather tight pants that only reached up to the calves, a white shirt that was cut from the waist to expose the belly, and a vest with a collar that was thick. In all, Eva dressed normally, and Louise couldn't believe that she fit them perfectly, and looking so stunning.

_*Whoa...I, dare I say, think she looks sexy.*_ Red cheeks and wide eyes were all she showed. Louise stared blankly at Eva, who took out the suit's holster and strapped it around her right thigh. She then fitted her M6 into it and patted it to see if anything was wrong.

Wearing the earpiece again, she sat upon the bed that Louise mentioned before.

* * *

><p>It was about dinner time, and everyone gathered at the tables. With everyone at their table and with their familiar, they all looked for a particular spartan.<p>

Doors swung upon, and the crowd was as dead as a silent forest. In walked non other than Louise, and her hot Familiar, Eva.

Most of the boys drooled, literally, at the sight of the sexy soldier that wore leather pants. Her bust, her thighs and bum, it was all to much for them. Kirche just crossed her arms under her breasts and ignored Eva. _*I can't believe they choose her over me! I'm much more cuter than that bitch.*_ Her thoughts were cut quick when Louise sat across Kirche, both having a stare off. Eva just stood next to her, uneasy at the eyes that peered at her.

"Take a seat, Eva." Louise said.

"Not a chance, she's just a familiar. They sit on the ground." Kirche revolted back.

"Oh I see, you're jealous that my familiar is cuter than you are!" She burst out.

"W-wha..? No!" Kirche was now totally out of it.

Everyone else watched as the two argued back and forth. Eva stood there, holding her arm and slouching. _*These kids are just so stupid...*_

"Fine! Whatever, take a seat. I don't care." Kirche finally gave into defeat.

The only seat left was next to Kirche herself, and everyone watched to see what may happen. Eva made her way around, watched, as she sat next to Kirche.

Her skinny, yet athletic, build made her look slender. No one would've guessed she was just as strong as a tank in her armor. Eva's a forced to be reckon with.

Not paying attention to her tight leather pants that hugged her butt and showed off to the world to see, she sat down, quiet and looking to her lap. She laid her head low to ignore the chatter that came around. Everyone went back to normal after a few seconds that were, in a way, boring. Kirche just started to eat again, and Louise stared at her. Her cheeks still puffed and red from the argument.

_*This isn't going as well as I thought it would...*_ Her thought showed on her face. She looked almost like a lost puppy with her sharp eyes that turned into scared ones.

_*Some Spartan I came up to be...*_


End file.
